


全员帕梦中心：Protection Project

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Shrink Parado
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Unexpected

Crouns和Taddle Legacy出现在了Collabos的目击现场。本来永梦和大我赶来时，Perfect Not Out就出来缠住了永梦，大我必须变成Bang Bang Simulation来阻止帕拉德的捣乱，同时让Hyper Muteki去清除Bugster。好在Poppy和贵利矢赶来的非常是时候，从而Lazer Turbo和Toki Meki Crisis上前开始试图阻止Crouns他们。  
“Collabos交给我，你去负责Crouns！”大我的声音传来同时，射击的炮弹已经炸向Collabos。他和永梦互换了个眼神，从而金色的骑士便冲向了正宗的所在位置。此时帕拉德也改变了目标，消灭Crouns的想法让他先将檀正宗放在了首位。  
不过此时Lv100的Brave也挥起Gashacon Sword，将切换成冰模式的利剑砍向了帕拉德。然而加农炮的射击在他身前扬起灰尘，随后Poppy和Lazer Turbo的飞踢一跃出现，迫不得已将飞彩弹出一段距离。  
先产生爆炸的是Snipe那边，Bugster伴着数据消失。大我一刻不停，Bang Bang Simulation的炮口迅速转向Crouns，让其没有时间按下Pause键。正宗只好转变战术，用Gashacon Bugvisor的电锯劈向永梦和帕拉德。  
飞彩随即更换成火系招数，利用等级差同大我的枪炮正面撞击，火焰在两者之间炸开了花。紧接着他又迅速切换成冰系，以addle Legacy的强力攻击暂时封锁住了Poppy和贵利矢的行动。在这一系列完成后，他转身便攻向了急于应付Crouns的永梦。  
“哎？为什么是冲着永梦？！”Poppy惊慌的叫出来。  
本来以为飞彩的目标会是帕拉德，可此时他却先攻击了永梦。而不想对昔日同胞下狠手的Hyper Muteki，只用能Gashacon Key Slasher勉强接住。唯一能想到的是，飞彩试图阻止永梦去攻击正宗。这个想法立马得到验证，那便是正宗反而冲向了帕拉德。  
大家都为这攻击对象突然产生的翻转而惊异，不过反应最快的大我再度开炮试图混淆Crouns的视线，也让周围人反应过来。  
永梦不能失去帕拉德，情急之下他以高速撇下飞彩，直接冲向Crouns。Pause键启动，时间瞬间停止。虽无法阻止永梦的无敌变身，可他此时竟没集中于永梦攻上来的身影，而是将电锯砍向了Perfect Knock Out。  
在攻击发起前，永梦余光察觉到有不明的数据从电锯中窜入进帕拉德体内。随即他的Hyper Critical Sparking便贯穿过了Crouns的身体。Pause解除，所有人都愣了一秒，紧接着Crouns的身体在积蓄的攻击下坠入地面。  
可这并不是值得庆祝的时刻，因为帕拉德的变身突然自己自动解除。Bugster不解的低头望着自己的身体，现场所有人的视线全都集中到了他身上。  
只见帕拉德不安的动着双目，随即他的身体开始发生了不规则的数据波动，如同不稳定程序在出错时出现的紊乱似的。  
“帕拉德…？”永梦不再顾及被他炸出一段距离而跌倒在地的正宗，预感到不对劲的他不安的盯着帕拉德。  
忽的，就像是体内什么东西被爆发般。帕拉德眼睛猛然睁大，痛苦盘踞在体内，一下子收紧似的让他弓起躯体。数据转变的波动让帕拉德的身影瞬间模糊，可谁都没想到，他并非要撤离，而是形态发生了转变。  
Bugster的数据如同被压缩似的，瞬间压缩成了一个篮球大小的数据蛋…不，应该是说是球体才对。数据球无声的落在地上，除了数据环绕的彩色光亮在不停波动外，便一动也不动了。  
“哎——？！发生了什么？！”Poppy惊慌的声音贯穿了整个战场。  
“喂喂，这次又是什么？”贵利矢也有些无奈的发出感叹，谁都不知道正宗又耍了什么花样。  
但可以猜到的是，正宗的计划肯定是用来对付帕拉德的，并且要以此让Ex-Aid无敌变身无效化。  
飞彩似乎也是第一次见到，从而停下动作后，在那看不出表情的面具下换来有些不安的沉默。可正宗的吼声立马让他一震，“还愣着干什么，Taddle Legancy！现在正是时候，给我看看你的表现，给他最后一击！”  
果然是这样。先不论帕拉德身上发生了什么，但Hyper Muteki并没产生影响，说明帕拉德应该还好好的。所以永梦立马冲上前决定保护起那颗数据球，而大我发射的加农炮延迟了飞彩冲来的速度。  
紧随其后，白色的骑士立马反应过来阻碍自己不光有这两个人，因为Lazer Trubo的Cashacon Sparrow也从另一侧劈了过来。  
“可不能让你过去呢，”虽然口吻轻佻，可贵利矢早就卯足劲，另一手的雀弓也横向切了过去。这迫使利剑被阻挡的飞彩不得不向后跳开躲避，急于应付贵利矢的攻击。  
“你到底在干什么？！”从地上爬起来的绿色骑士不满于被轻易阻碍的Taddle Legacy。他转向帕拉德数据球所在的位置，一副沉不住气的样子，失望的将手伸向自己的Cashacon Bugvisor，“只能我来了吗？”  
“休想！”Hyper Mutike闪入Crouns身前，借用对方刚才所受重击而迟缓些许的行动，永梦踢向对方胸口从而阻止了Crouns去按Pause的动作。不等正宗站稳脚，他又立马补上第二脚和第三脚。同时不忘对着身后的同伴喊道，“Poppy！帕拉德就拜托你了！”  
这时候正宗和飞彩才发现，因为战局的混乱，他们一直没发现Toki Meki Crisis已经被解除。Poppy伸出自己的Cashacon Bugvisor将数据球吸了进去，随即一个数据移动，身为Bugster的Poppy便消失不见了。  
“现在你们才是不利的，最好知难而退！”不清楚何时变身的妮可也冒了出来，以人数给敌方施加压力。不过从她的口吻中得知，或许她为自己列入首位目标的帕拉德目前的情况而心急。  
正宗也不是傻子，知道目前不利。可他这次没有怒火中烧，反而显得有些得意。看来应付帕拉德的计划算是成功一半，使得他没有慌了手脚。于是Crouns对飞彩留下句“走了”，便数据化移动不见。  
被独自留在这里的飞彩，同其他人一起解除变身。即便永梦他们试图挽留对方，传达等待对方回来CR的心意，这位天才医生也没有再回头。  
剩下的四个人面面相觑，随即贵利矢催促永梦最好回去先看看帕拉德的情况，这才让永梦将目光从飞彩离开的背影上移开。


	2. Ctrl S

“为什么帕拉德变成了球——？！？！”灰马和Poppy的叫声一齐贯穿整个CR。当永梦他们一从电梯出来，就看到这两张大脸，吓得他差点又退回电梯里，结果被妮可一巴掌推出来，直接摔在了地上。  
“你问我，我也不知道啊…”永梦捂着鼻子爬起来，对没看到整个过程的院长不知道如何开头。  
“好像他被Crouns打中后，就变成那个样子了。”大我抱着双臂，随便拉过CR的椅子坐下。  
说到这里，在场的所有人都转向了CR一角的机器。目前占据Poppy房间一半的檀黎斗正在那里忙来忙去。数据球就摆在他的电脑旁边，好似还被什么新出现的机器扫描着。就先不考虑他的一堆机器都是怎么出现的，倒是他看起来对此有很大兴趣。  
“黎斗正在做分析呢，”Poppy给永梦做了个解释。  
“说来…在帕拉德被击中的一瞬间，好像看到什么东西跑进他身体里了。”永梦抱着手臂，一只手捏着下巴，歪着头拼命回忆刚才的事情。不过速度太快导致他没太看清，甚至颜色都没太记住。“这次正宗特意去攻击帕拉德，让飞彩帮他掩护，一定是这件事有他必须亲自去实施的必要性。攻击时做了什么手脚——”  
“没错——！！”  
檀黎斗那几乎要震碎屏幕的声音把在场的人都吓了一哆嗦，灰马被咖啡又一次烫到。只见黎斗单手掌心轻松拖着数据球，从机器里实体化出来。另只手叉腰在他的西装上，脸上挂着洋洋得意的表情。  
“看来父亲他做了一个临时程序，可以让Bugster的数据简化。要说明白点，你们可以想象成帕拉德平时是成年体状态，现在被简化成幼年体。”他一边说着，一边用手颠着那个看不出来有没有重量的球。  
“就像是游戏角色被退化了似的吗？”  
“虽然是强行的。比如将其他后期增值和衍生出来的数据封锁起来，修改成最原始的形态——变成了最简单的基础公式。因为是基础公式，所以这让帕拉德失去了其他能力，什么也做不了。不过基本数据在，只要解开这个程序，让他的其他数据恢复的话，他就能恢复了。”  
不知道几个人懂了，几个人没懂，反正刚才的话多少让人接受帕拉德突然变成这样子的事实。而关键在于黎斗最后的这句话，“以我神的才能，解开当然是没问题的，只不过需要点时间。”  
“但是帕拉德现在没有危害，永梦又可以变身，需要解开吗？”妮可冒出一句质问。  
“如果把帕拉德这样放着不管，那么檀正宗肯定会从他开始下手。不管如何，都会让飞彩处理掉的吧。可能会来CR，也可能还会有其他花招也不一定。”贵利矢把想法道出，顺便递给黎斗一个眼神，“你说临时程序，真的这么好解开？”  
“这个程序是他临时做的，而且那个程序是基于Bugster的资料，这点可是我先下手调查的！”黎斗挑起眉毛，顺便把球丢到了另一只手上玩起来。  
实在看不下去他的永梦几步上前，撂下句“请不要再玩他了”，便把数据球抱走了。  
出乎永梦意料，这个球并没有什么实质性的重量和触感，反而好似气压形成的膜般让他的手扶在表面。  
望着永梦脱下CR制服围在桌子上，如同安放一颗蛋似的将球摆在布料中间后。黎斗并没觉得扫兴，反而饶有兴趣地观察对方的一举一动，顺便把剩下的话讲完。  
“这个临时程序被打入帕拉德体内是为了让他呈现成一种毫无行动力的状态，当然他也不能变身。顺便说，他体内的人类基因也被压缩到了最低限度，被封了起来，不破解就根本不可能使用出来。可是帕拉德本身的数据很多很强，从而会一点点进行数据上的突破，所以如果就这样放上几天，他应该会自动破解，虽然那样会给他多少造成数据上的些许损坏。”  
“所以Crouns才急于让小少爷把帕拉德切除，因为现在是最好下手的时候。”大我看向属于CR的几个人，“为了在时限范围内消灭帕拉德，不会加害人类性命的小少爷也许会上门来讨要帕拉德也不一定…当然是Crouns的话也不一定。”  
“为了不牵连其他患者，需要尽可能快的解开帕拉德被注射的程序呢，对吧？”Poppy双手握在胸前一脸担忧。“至少那时候他有战斗力和自保能力，而现在…”  
“的确，现在他就是完全可以任宰割的对象了。”贵利矢接上话，“如果不保护起来，永梦可能就会失去变身能力。”  
几个人顿时陷入沉默，就连院长都皱起眉头一脸严肃样子。倒是黎斗悠然自得的欣赏他们每个人的表情，随即认定这些人的目标，回到了机器了，“看来你们也知道破解程序开发迫在眉睫，就让你们再次臣服在我的才能下吧！” 意外的，他没有平日的豁达和急躁，反而有种遇到挑战时的跃跃欲试。他也没在乎自己夸张宣言如何被众人忽略，“谁都别来打扰我，我需要专心。”  
“如果放在Graphite那里，帕拉德大概危险性很大。”永梦一提到Graphite，大我很明显眉毛一抽。不过目前既然要考虑如何确保帕拉德存活，和永梦可以变身，他就没开口，虽说脸色吓人。永梦尽可能先不去看他，“是不是应该先放在CR…？再加上黎斗开发完可以立马破解。”  
“那…那我去和Graphite说一下情况好了。”Poppy突然冒出一句，即使大我瞪过来的眼神让她挺了挺后背，可还是抬高声音，“至少他知道帕拉德的情况后，不会因为找不到帕拉德而来CR引起混乱。面对Crouns和飞彩，他那边危险性很大…”想了会，她不得不补充一句“大概”。  
几个人呼唤了个眼神，目前大概就是这个情况。他们会把数据球留在CR，Poppy去找Graphite，大我同妮可回诊所，永梦在没有战斗时还需要回内科实习。  
可就在几个人决定离开各干各的事的时候，去拿自己制服的永梦却注意到放在桌便的数据球动了下。随后球体突然滚动，跃过衣服直接到了桌子边缘，眼看要掉下去。  
“啊啊啊蛋——！！！”永梦伸长胳膊跑过去要接。  
其他人听到永梦的叫喊，第一反应都因为“蛋”这个字眼而慌了。虽说是数据球，可大家都有种“蛋”会碎掉的思维方式，从而所有人都冲了过去。  
谁知道，数据球刚从桌边滚落，就发生了形态上的变化。突然膨胀的数据让在场的所有人都刹住了车。等数据落在地上后，竟然实体化了。  
可怎么看这都是一个…小孩子啊。  
外貌任谁看都会想到帕拉德。卷卷等黑发，一模一样缩小比例的衣服，还有脖子上的挂坠以及衣服上的数据线。小孩子手撑在身后坐在地上，好似他刚刚跌倒过般，茫然的抬头眨了眨眼睛，试图分辨自己身在何处。  
在场的所有人都不知道该做什么。刚才还说被压缩成了数据球，怎么现在就实体化了？实体化就实体化，怎么不是平时的样子了呢？就连黎斗都放下手头的研究，从机器里再度现身出来。  
“怎么看，这都是帕拉德…吧？”贵利矢压低声音咕哝。同他交换眼神的院长，正睁大眼睛使劲点头。  
一旁大我瞪向黎斗，“Para-DX到底怎么回事？”随即瞥到要上前凑近小男孩的妮可，一把揪住书包给拉了回来。  
“看来被简化后的幼体形态就是这样了，”黎斗耸耸肩膀。“可能再恢复前他都是这样子。”  
“他还拿着Game Drive呢！”妮可不耐烦的扭动书包从大我手里脱离后，指着看向他们的小男孩。果不其然，小男孩手里还拿着Game Drive，同时另只手握着Para-DX的Gashat Gear Dual，这无异就是另一个证据。  
“帕拉德？”永梦弯下腰观察者这个看起来一脸天真的幼年体Bugster，一边放慢步子凑近。“你是…帕拉德对吧？”  
“M！”突然男孩满面红光的从地上蹦起来，随后冲向被他吓得不知所措的永梦，张开双臂开心的抱住了实习医的腿。“M！M！”同帕拉德往日所露出的笑容不用，显得相当幼稚而天真，且毫无防备。看起来是真的把想法都给过滤过似的，“我们来玩吧！”  
“果然是帕拉德，”永梦咕哝着，低头望着如同小动物围着自己转的小Bugster。就和普通的人类孩子似的，帕拉德如同得宝贝般，缠着永梦不撒手。  
“好可爱…”Poppy单纯作出评论，随后蹲下身看向外表近似人类四五岁孩子的帕拉德。“你还记得多少事情呢？我是Poppy哦。”  
“不和Poppy玩！”帕拉德回应的干脆利落，直接隔开Poppy，躲去了永梦身后，一脸不情愿的盯着Poppy。这残酷的拒绝，直接把Poppy打击的要变成灰白色…  
“你自己知道为什么会变成现在这样吗？”贵利矢从帕拉德身后凑近，蹲下身子和小个子打招呼。谁知道帕拉德就和遇到大型犬的人类小孩似的，立马避开贵利矢，抓着永梦绕去反方向。这令贵利矢感兴趣的仰起脖子，“哎？难道他还挺怕我们的？”  
永梦一方面被帕拉德抱着，一方面被对方当作挡箭牌，被拉着各种方向转。面对如同黏在自己身上的小Bugster，永梦只能原地转圈，却没忍心推开。  
几个人凑过去问了问情况，后来发现帕拉德并没失去记忆。他记得自己被正宗攻击，随后身体感觉怪怪的。可是他的表达方式和思维方式似乎都被简化了，失去了警戒心和危机感，甚至把注意力一直放在永梦身上。表达方式演变成，他被正宗可恶的欺负，以及他并不想和其他人玩，坚持要求永梦陪他。他不知道自己要怎么变回去，可是就觉得肯定能变回去…不清楚自信哪里来的。  
因为他差不多只会在永梦的声音下集中精力回答问题，以至于说明的任务都交给了永梦。永梦感觉自己似乎又回到了小儿科，需蹲下来握住帕拉德肩膀让地方看向自己，耐心且认真的进行讲解。  
他也不知道自己态度怎么变了。大概对于现在这样的帕拉德，他实在想不出来其他的沟通方式。意外的，帕拉德竟然还听的很认真。  
“可是我不想呆在CR，”解释完后一听到永梦要求他留在CR，帕拉德竟然果断拒绝了。“我要和永梦一起，我不要和他们一起。”帕拉德看向目前CR的三位Bugster，手指头赤裸裸的指着要给他弄破解程序的黎斗。很明显，他没有忘记自己对于黎斗的厌恶心理，即使对面的黎斗因为帕拉德此时的样子从而一点也不放在心上。  
一想到要和檀黎斗呆在机器里，帕拉德就浑身不舒服。平日的帕拉德就已经表现的很明显了，此时小孩子的面容完全就是一副气轰轰的样子瞪着黎斗。他也对Poppy和贵利矢也没兴趣，所以不希望永梦离开后留下他自己呆在CR。  
“我也不能24都陪着你啊，”不知道怎么回事，永梦就用上了“陪”这个词。“而且我该回去工作了，我午饭都还没吃呢。”  
“那我可以跟着你吗？”  
“当然不可以！”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么…”永梦都不知道该怎么说服对方，“因为我要先去工作，不能和你玩。你也不能出现在工作地方，打扰我诊断患者。”  
帕拉德回头又看了眼其他人，Poppy还在消沉，贵利矢则对永梦摊开手一副无奈的样子，毕竟这时候，只能靠永梦了。大我和妮可肯定不能带着帕拉德，他们俩看起来就很不接受的样子，尤其是妮可，自从她咕哝着帕拉德这样子也不能和自己公平对战起，就一副闹别扭的样子不再理会帕拉德。  
想着帕拉德不愿呆在这里，又必须呆在他们附近，永梦就不能把他驱赶到其他地方。要是碰上正宗或者飞彩，那帕拉德就太危险了，“你就呆在这里一会，我下班就回来。”  
“‘一会’是多久？”帕拉德眨眨大眼睛，一副打破沙锅问到底的态度。“为什么我不能和永梦一起呢？你工作时我可以在一旁玩，你做你的工作啊。”  
“工作时你不能在我旁边玩，即使我不陪你，你也不能在那里玩…！”永梦头疼起来。此时他有一种“儿子不同意保姆照顾，还非不让自己去上班”的母亲感。“因为你不能出现在工作地点，所以即使你一个人玩，在那里也会…造成麻烦。”  
小孩模样的Bugster顿时一脸委屈巴巴，失望到如同失去力气似的垂下头。  
好吧，永梦承认平日拒绝一起玩时，帕拉德的确露出怄气和不开心的样子。可现在是富有更加单纯表达情绪的幼年体，这小表情看起来极其可怜。  
既可以不让帕拉德留在CR，又可以不让帕拉德到处乱跑，还可以让帕拉德乖乖带在身边…永梦只能想到最后一个方法了。  
“那…你进来我身体里吧，我带你去上班。”  
“永梦？！”Poppy和贵利矢不禁惊呼起来，其他几个人也一幅不可思议的睁大眼睛，都对永梦的提议很担心。  
与他们不同，小帕拉德倒是双眼放光。永梦赶紧嘱咐对方，“但是在结束前你都不能出来，如果你做到了…下班后到时能我会考虑和你玩。”这话不假，假设对方真能听话，且没有伤害力，永梦也许真的会和他玩会。当然这事永梦也没底。  
“他现在应该不能控制你，”黎斗突然开口，“因为他现在数据很单薄，无法支撑你。”  
其他人听完后都松了口气，永梦露出个尽可能安抚同伴的笑容，“他在我体内也会安全很多，至少飞彩…如果飞彩来的话，应该不会直接出手。”自己是挡箭牌，这个说不定还会很好用，帕拉德在这里或许能更安全。  
“好了，进来吧。”虽说不能出来让帕拉德很低落，可永梦主动邀请他进来他还是很开心。没由来的开心，他就是很想和永梦一起。小小的Bugster抬手搂主了永梦，随后化成红蓝的数据流入了宿主身体里。  
这次永梦没有那么剧烈的难受和疼痛，只是轻微不适的闷胀。皱起眉头忍耐下，立马就消失了，看来现在帕拉德对他造成的负担也没那么重。  
永梦和其他人打了招呼，摊开手表示自己并没大碍，随后带着帕拉德走进了电梯。


	3. Ctrl H

听诊器随着紧急通报的传入而响起，永梦当时正好出去接水，以至于他当即放下纸杯赶了出去。他和负责自己的护士传话后，就赶紧去和已经在出诊摩托旁等着自己的明日那汇合了。  
帕拉德从始至终都是乖，一直都没出来，永梦差点以为对方能睡着。为了以防万一对方出来后引来混乱，他还不忘低头对着身体叮嘱句“在战斗结束后别出来”，也不知道帕拉德听到没有。  
“话说Graphite那边如何了？”路上永梦想起来这件事忍不住开口询问。  
“他暂时同意了，”明日那一边操控者摩托，一边回答。知道永梦会吃惊，所以她立马作出解释，“因为他正在培养Gemdeus的病毒。不过如果帕拉德这边出现情况，他会出手的。  
永梦听后默默点点头算是默认，至少在他们和Bugster之间，目标都有檀正宗。虽然永梦还有其他想要思考的，不过他们已经抵达了现场，此时此刻必须先把患者放在首位。  
这时候，一件意料中，却也让人无奈的事发生。那就是今天第二次碰见的身影出现在了永梦面前。  
“研修医，把帕拉德交出来。”身着黑色西装的飞彩挡在了永梦身前。  
当然，永梦还是以救治患者为第一去说服对方，同时并不希望同飞彩纠缠。可当Taddle Legacy挡在了他身前时，永梦迫不得已变身成Hyper Muteki。即便说着“不要阻碍治疗”，可对方也没有让他过去的意思。  
“飞彩，快住手！”Poppy跑来支援，她试图引开飞彩，可这反而让飞彩问她把帕拉德叫出来。飞彩之所以没有去CR搜索，到头来也是为了父亲和医院里的患者们吧。  
“M的力量对于永梦是必要的！这是为了拯救游戏病患者！”Poppy冲到飞彩身前试图阻挡，同时永梦决定快速解决掉这次让患者感染病毒的Vernier。  
“小姬…小姬也是需要被拯救的！”飞彩的攻击强而有力，Lv100的冲击力直接将Poppy打飞出去。但也只是让Poppy退出范围外，并没重击。  
这时候永梦那边已经解决掉Vernier，所以当他注意到Poppy的情况后，便在爆炸引发同时转身迎向冲来的Taddle Legacy。剑同剑相交，随即又擦开。紧随其后横向与纵向同时实施了进攻和防御，让他们彼此不相上下的再次刀刃相碰。  
“把帕拉德交出来！”飞彩几乎要陷入低吼的嗓音从白色的面具后爆发出。  
“不行！”永梦果断拒绝，随即退开些许距离。金色的骑士用手拍住自己胸口宣布道，“帕拉德在这里！帕拉德在我身体里！”言外之意，那便是飞彩只能用过他这一关才可以靠近帕拉德。  
Bave陷入沉默，剑也没能立刻挥起来。身为医生，飞彩无法对人类的性命下手。同时永梦对他来说是特殊关系，更让他无法杀死永梦。本来只是消灭帕拉德就能阻止永梦变身的，可永梦却用自己做了挡箭牌。  
飞彩只希望可以让帕拉德从永梦身体里分离出来，他不知道自己是要用看似强硬的态度来掩盖那动摇的决心，从而盘踞烈焰的长剑再度高举，向着金色的骑士冲去。  
“喂，飞彩！”永梦大吃一惊。虽说必要时他必须对此作出应对，可没想到飞彩还是对自己攻了过来。  
永梦知道Hyper Muteki的力量，可那个是对付Bugtser和正宗的，并不是对付飞彩的。如果自己使出全力，不用说平手，他应该可以完胜。可这会给飞彩的人类肉体造成足够大的伤害，更何况他内心认为飞彩并不希望任何人死去，只是希望逼他交出帕拉德，让他反抗，从而让这件事落幕。  
永梦不可能让其得逞，至少幕后的正宗是永梦不能屈服的对象。他需要用无敌卡带的力量对付正宗，并从中拯救患者，飞彩也在其中。所以他不会伤害飞彩，也不会让飞彩夺走帕拉德。  
金色的骑士没有做出行动，正面承受下了烈焰的攻击。随即变身被迫接触，烧焦边缘的白大褂下，青年挂着上的脸上，目光却毫不动摇。  
“为什么不躲开？！”飞彩焦急震惊的把想法脱口而出，反而因的料到此事的永梦扬起嘴角。  
青年些许悲伤和苦恼的目光代替语言冲飞彩诉说，告诉他同伴如何的等待他的回来。换来的便是白色的骑士紧紧捏着剑，自知无法对人类的永梦做出更多逼迫。  
“Brave，”Snipe赶了过来，站到永梦身前。妮可站在后方，手中握着编年史卡带，随时打算上来支援。  
永梦膝盖有点发软，好在明日那跑过来扶助了他。大我扫了眼刚才承受住Taddle Legacy攻击的永梦，这次却没了嘲笑与讽刺，只是换来无言。  
看见人多的情况，也见证永梦不会把帕拉德交出来的行为。若是正宗，肯定就会对人类对永梦出手吧？正宗肯定还会盘算新的方案，这件事不用说大家也都知道，飞彩却不知该如何阻止。  
没法继续对永梦作出逼迫，飞彩就没有继续追究帕拉德的行踪。他在Snipe等人面前解除掉变身，不多回头的离去。  
永梦被扶回CR后就被安置在了沙发上，明日那拉过医疗车给他上药。不过在此之前，红蓝的数据从他身体里溢出来，只见小帕拉德乖乖坐在了沙发空位上，呆在他旁边。  
一旁贵利矢看到情况后询问了大我，觉得下次还是应该跟着一起去现场，免得最近正宗和飞彩都会现身。  
“永梦，”突然小男孩外表的Bugster用小手揪了揪永梦的袖子。这让正在被涂药从而不能回头的永梦，稍微偏头那余光看来。  
帕拉德伸着脑袋观察他，“你没躲开攻击。不痛吗？”  
永梦无法掩盖吃惊，当然周围人也是。这口吻不像过去看到的帕拉德，可关注永梦的感觉是近似…不，本来就是一样的。  
假如说往日的帕拉德是经历事情从而逐渐学习理解并增加数据后形成的，那么现在这个应该就是最初对于永梦产生的想法。帕拉德诞生出来是陪永梦玩的，从而他只会从最直接的方面来担心和关心永梦。意识到这点的永梦一时之间无话可说，陷入沉默的他目光竟然有些无法在帕拉德脸上逗留。  
帕拉德说过，他能感觉到永梦的心情，强烈的心情甚至会给帕拉德带来影响。那么刚才面对飞彩时，内心坚持的态度帕拉德也感受到了吗？此时此刻产生动摇呢？永梦情不自禁的思考起来。  
“很痛？”见永梦没回答，帕拉德不解的追问起来。  
“的确挺痛的，”永梦含含糊糊应回答他。然而看到对方稚气的外表上挂着的那双大眼睛，他一下子就不知道该如何面对帕拉德了。从而这个实习医生慌慌张张的别开头，留下句“也没那么痛”后便让明日那继续上药。  
“说起来，名人，”贵利矢突然想起什么，“你今晚最好别回家了。”接住永梦投来的不解目光，贵利矢单手撑在桌边半靠着，“如果你要带着帕拉德回家，到时候正宗找上门来，你一个人苦战不就麻烦了？”  
“可是啊，CR也不行。”刚才一直坐在桌边纠结的院长此时站出来发言，“这会给圣都里祝愿的患者带来隐患。作为院长，我无法同意。”  
鼻梁和额头贴好创口贴的永梦从沙发旁站起来，低头沉思着挪到了桌子边，拉开椅子坐下。然而帕拉德就和小尾巴似的，也从沙发上蹦下来，跟到了桌子前趴上了边上的椅子。永梦忍不住回头看着这个到哪都跟着他的小Bugster，胸口不自觉颤了下。  
帕拉德不知道从哪里掏出来了游戏机，双腿在椅子边悬空晃着。永梦本想告诉他现在不是玩的时候，正在思考如何安排他呢。结果望见对方极其认真的盯着屏幕，同时那种近似人类小孩的态度，就迫使实习医没开口，而是决定观察一会。  
“的确不能给医院带来麻烦，”从帕拉德身上移开目光，永梦双手放在桌上把身子往前倾了倾。同时他猜到院长可能会想到的另一个地方，于是在望向大我同时开口阻止，“也不能去大我的诊所，不要造成麻烦…即使有场地切换。”  
“那么你想去哪？”大我不耐烦的询问。当然大我没有意思说让永梦来他诊所，因为他知道永梦顾及妮可，而自己也是。所以大我变得单纯在一起永梦该带着帕拉德何去何从。  
就在陷入僵局时，帕拉德下了凳子凑到永梦跟前，掌中的游戏机一下子数据消失了。小Bugster双手撑在永梦大腿上，踮着脚凑到对方眼前，“去找Graphite吧。那里的话，我们可以好好对付Crouns。”  
“Graphite…”永梦和自己的Bugster对上视线，后者卷发下的眼睛大闪闪发光。看来即使是现在这样子，帕拉德对于自己的Bugster同胞还是抱有信任。“我们有Gamdeus的病毒，可以阻止Crouns。”  
“不过如果正宗真的冲着帕拉德来，永梦到时候也必须先安置好帕拉德吧？而Graphite肯定会对帕拉德的情况而出手…”Poppy思考着这个方案，“何不在帕拉德的事情解决前，先试一试呢？”  
两边都需要帕拉德，正宗也是他们的共同目标。Graphite也许会伤害飞彩，可目前帕拉德有了这种特殊情况，Graphite应该也会先以破坏正宗的计划为重。更何况他已经听了Poppy的传达，知道黎斗目前正在实施的计划。  
“怎么样？”帕拉德催促起来，用手揪着宿主的胳膊晃动。  
“就这样吧，”永梦为了安抚对方，胳膊绕过对方的胳膊拉出袖子，随即下意识的抬手拍了拍Bugster的脑袋。  
但他立马也注意到自己做了什么，实习医顿时有些脸红。好似感觉到他内心腾起的一阵翻滚，帕拉德笑乐起来，害得永梦移开目光眨眨眼睛，让自己冷静。  
“那个是目前最好的地点，”永梦努力继续话题，但他和Poppy等人也都望去脸色不好的大我身上，“虽然我知道你们有恩怨，可目前还是要以拯救患者为重，必须要解决这件事。”  
“大我，”Poppy指着大我唤回黑医的注意力，“你和妮可就先回诊所吧，如果收到Bugster的情报也就拜托你们了。”  
“什么？”大我和妮可同时为他们被排除在外而震惊。  
“没错，名人这边就让我和Poppy去吧。”贵利矢拍拍手，“并不是要排除你们，而是每次正宗都会来干涉治疗。再说我们这边还有Graphite出手。以及——”他越过肩头指了指房间角落的游戏机。  
“还有我，”黎斗出现。“我会跟着去的。还差一点就开发完了，到时候可以第一时间进行破解。”随即他无视掉对他充满敌意的帕拉德，绕去永梦另一侧，“怎么样？把你的游戏机当作我的工作地点吧，我要把我目前做好的数据都带进去工作。”  
“可以是可以…”永梦没想到对方还有这种要求，可一点也不过分。他回头看向Poppy他们，“那你们也进来吧？不知道Graphite看到我们这么多人一起去会是什么感想。”“我带你去！”觉得永梦他们要开始准备，帕拉德迫不得己带的拉住永梦的手，将其从椅子上拉了起来。  
“等等等等！我还要去准备一下东西。至少晚上要睡觉…”谁不会料到今夜正宗会不会出现，作为人类永梦还是需要充足的休息来弥补白天战斗消耗的体力的。最后院长说这里有睡袋，永梦可以带走。  
从永梦开始收拾打包时起，帕拉德就围着他转来转去。一边询问“你好了吗？”，一边咕哝着“人类真麻烦，需要这么多东西。”  
尤其当永梦把换下来的制服塞进书包里时，帕拉德还伸过头来想对他的书包一探究竟，感慨人类出门上个班都要这么一大包。不过他的小脑袋挡在了永梦脸前，导致永梦看不到书包里面，只好抬手轻轻按住帕拉德的头顶，将小Bugster推了出去。  
“你下班了吧？我们何时能玩啊？”帕拉德撇着嘴，还记得那个约定。  
想到自己之前骗了帕拉德，永梦如今到这时候就没法在拒绝下去。“等我们到了目的地，处理好事情的。”  
“那我们快走吧！”帕拉德催促着，完全不知第一次要去Bugster基地见Graphite的永梦内心是多么七上八下。  
Poppy和贵利矢也钻进了永梦颠游戏机里，毕竟帕拉德看到他们就避开，一副不情愿的样子。于是两个人让帕拉德给永梦带路，他们则呆在机器里。尤其是当遇到正宗时，可以来个出其不意。  
“走吧，”永梦这样说着，对院长和大我等人点点头。  
“我可以和你拉手吗？”帕拉德突然询问的话极其直白。也许因为简化了，他比过去更显得不拐弯抹角，“我一直很想和永梦你手拉手呢！”  
永梦需要对方带路，不能让帕拉德进入机器或者身体里。而他知道，他需要对方很多，这是他曾经不敢去想的。  
胸口浮现出不同的感情色彩，模糊不定，可显得柔和。这个幼年体还是帕拉德的行为方式，希望靠近自己，希望和自己玩，对自己说话也很直白…  
青年伸出手，将对方放上去的小手握住。这画面同身高对比后形成奇妙的景色，同平日与帕拉德的接触方式不一样。永梦内心知道对方是帕拉德，却又产生另一份柔软稚嫩的气息，就和他…小时候最初希望拥有的陪伴那样。他看到帕拉德当初诞生后，和他彼此见最初抱着的单纯感情。  
想到这里，他就没松开手。而是微微收紧，任由帕拉德欢快的将自己拉入电梯。  
电梯门关闭，永梦却不知电梯外留下的三个人是个什么表情…


	4. Ctrl N

出乎永梦意料外的，Bugster的基地并不难找，倒是一个容易被人忽略的地方。根据Poppy的解释，这还是Lovrica当初作为社长出现时安排的。  
幻梦公司几年前的旧址，如今被改建成了相关产品的制造工厂。地下部分所延伸到机房随即更往深处，是曾经旧址留下的一片空间，如今并不被需要。  
“呆在这里没问题吗？”永梦把睡袋打开放在地上，却不安的观察周围。事实证明，此时他一个人类正被Bugster围着。如果出现什么人，他可无法做到数据化消失。  
他选择的地方并不那么隐蔽，这是为了可以从楼梯和架子间取得良好视野。同时他还费了点劲将周围被遗弃的杂物给推到一旁角落，免得出现意外时妨碍移动。  
“如果出现人类，你觉得我们会解决不了吗？”坐在铁梯上的Graphite好笑的哼了下。他单肘支在曲起的膝盖上，盯着不远处的永梦。面对第一次和人类在一个空间以这种形式相处，他也觉得可笑。  
听对方这样一说，本来被盯得浑身不自在的永梦立马变了脸。如果Graphite擅自处理可能会出现的人，那么那个人肯定要被感染游戏病。  
“不会让你那么做的！”永梦站起来后瞪向对方，一副很恼火戒备的样子。倒是他们之间的帕拉德，单纯摆着脑袋两边瞧。  
目光扫过永梦那不见舒展的眉头，像是闹剧看完了，Graphite嗤笑了下，随即挺起身子换了个姿势，用完全不变的高傲态度否决了对方在意的东西。“没人会来，所以放下你那不必要的心。”  
永梦还有些不情愿的坚持了会，可最终还是松下肩膀。Graphite的脸上有着之前没有的纹路，那个应该是Gamdeus的病毒在繁殖造成的。可相比身体的变化，Graphite在他面前还是表现的相当强势，态度和没事似的。  
刚来的时候，帕拉德跑去和Graphite谈话，也许是因为是同类比较好理解数据以及身体的情况，即使是现在的帕拉德，Graphite也立马清楚了原委。外加Poppy之前的通告，Graphite没继续追问和找永梦麻烦。  
“M，我们来玩吧！现在有时间了吧？”看见永梦的睡袋摆好了，也和Graphite“聊”上了，等不下去的帕拉德就急切的催促起来。他嘟着嘴横在永梦身前，一副让对方把目光集中到自己身上的意思。  
“帕拉德，”Graphite皱起眉头，将心里想的道出来，“为何总是对这个人类那么痴迷？即使是你的宿主，但终究是个人。”  
“因为我就是应该和M玩的啊！”帕拉德回答的理所当然，让永梦顿时哑然。因为不能变身，所以帕拉德顽皮的对同伴眨眨眼睛，“是打游戏机哦。”  
对于Bugster来讲，每个诞生都来自不同的压力和目的，而帕拉德的确就是如此出现的。从而以Bugster之间的理解来看，Graphite和帕拉德之间能轻易达成共识与理解，因此没有多余的反问和追究。不过，就像是人类之间也无法理解别人来爱玩游戏的人，Graphite也不理解帕拉德成天抱着游戏机的心态。  
“呵，因为宿主吗？”  
永梦捕捉到Graphite咕哝出的话，犹豫间低头对上小帕拉德的眼睛。抬着脑袋的Bugster正一脸期待的看着他，大大的笑容上的眼睛闪亮亮的。  
即使当初不愿承认，可永梦自己也知道小时候的自己是多么孤独，自己希望拥有什么。不管是Bugster诞生的原因，还是Mighty Brothers同自己小时候设计的角色怎么接近，证据都很充分。  
他希望有人一起玩，所以帕拉德随时都来找他玩。因为他喜欢玩游戏，所以帕拉德也喜欢打游戏机。他的感觉帕拉德也会有，他的想法帕拉德也知道，帕拉德可以随时陪着他。曾经…帕拉德是他最理想的朋友。  
——是最理想的…  
“不和我玩吗？”帕拉德不安地询问，松开永梦后退半步，可手还揪着青年的衣服，“又要骗我了吗？”  
胸口猛然收紧，永梦感到嗓子有些酸楚。对方并不会引来其他事情，永梦就没有理由拒绝。“不，我没有骗你。”  
“那走吧！”立马把刚才的不快抛开，帕拉德牵着永梦的手到了一旁。  
最后他们坐在睡袋上，背靠着墙壁。因为永梦的游戏机给了黎斗他们，以至于都在用帕拉德的。两个人比赛同刷一关，从而比谁能得分更高，彼此挑战突破对方的记录。  
永梦意识到，如果没了战斗和立场，和帕拉德这样玩是如此轻松。迎合的心情，一样的兴趣，这是永梦想要的。  
“呜哇——？！”  
“舒服了舒服了！”  
突然两个身影从永梦边上放着的游戏机里窜出来，Poppy和贵利矢如同从人群里挤出来似的，打了个踉跄才稳住。贵利矢揪着领子来回扇风，Poppy则原地转了一圈。他们两个一出现便热闹了起来。  
“怎么了？”被吓了一哆嗦的永梦奇怪的发问。和他相比，另外两名Bugster就淡定很多，帕拉德还在熟练的操控着游戏角色。  
“黎斗带进去的数据太大了，加上你原本有的东西，空间都要不够啦！”说到这里Poppy便撅着嘴转向贵利矢，抬手就要一巴掌，“你刚才碰我了吧！”  
“抱歉抱歉，”贵利矢低头闪过这一巴掌，口气却分不出认不认真。随后他用胳膊挡住对方反手的一巴掌，“我也是没办法啊，里面太挤了。”  
“要怪就怪这个的主人放进来的东西太多了吧，”黎斗的声音从机器里传来，害得永梦不禁拿起来凝视屏幕。一边的帕拉德似乎很好奇，暂停了游戏凑了过去。  
“这明明是我的游戏机，”永梦不满的反驳，为什么自己下载了游戏还要被管？  
黎斗站起身后，界面背景也切换了。不再是数据波动，而是游戏机本身的页面。只见黎斗单手叉腰，就像操控者似的，来回翻着永梦的游戏目录。“这个，这个，还有这个！你都通关了十几遍了，还要留着占我空间———！！！”  
“呜？！”被突然爆占屏幕的脸吓到，永梦往后差点磕墙上。但他可不能坐视不管，“因为我喜欢啊！而且这是我的机器…又不是你的空间…”  
结果对方完全没听他说话，反而指着一个，“现在空间很挤，要清除。删了！”话音一落，那个游戏就真的消失了。  
“哎？！？！”永梦不敢相信自己眼睛的捏着游戏机，脸都要贴上去了，“不要擅自删除别人的东西啊！”  
“不要反抗游戏管理员的我！！”两个人大眼对小眼，不过下一秒黎斗就又删了一个，“这个也删了。”  
“我可是用钱从你们公司买的！”不论如今和幻梦关系如何，至少当年的自己可是老老实实购买游戏的游戏迷。而且此刻这个画面，如同被官方强行撤销游戏的客户。  
“还有这个，”又一个消失了。  
“你删的也太多了！还有那款不是你们公司的吧！”永梦欲哭无泪。  
“真是的，黎斗你怎么可以随便删永梦的东西呢！”Poppy的脑袋从屏幕另一边寄过来，以至于Poppy和帕拉德的脑袋从两边顶着永梦，游戏机的主人痛的直皱眉。  
“这是为了然我专心研究，我需要更多空间。你们也不要进来了。”  
“哎——？！为什么又没有我的位置？！”当年自己的游戏机就被强行挤出来一半被对方的Poppy，此事对于自己的处境表示出强烈抗议，根本没注意到被她声音震得单手握住那侧耳朵的永梦。  
“你们真是有干劲啊，”贵利矢靠在一边看着这边的对话，“既然删除了，那就有更多位置了吧？我们当然能进去”Poppy使劲点头附和，“再说这是名人的游戏机。”  
总算有人给自己说话了，不过一想到黎斗在做的事情关系到什么，永梦也就放弃挣扎。“好了，删了就删了，也没办法…我也通关了，”不清楚这是安慰别还是安慰自己。  
随即永梦转向帕拉德，“再玩一会，我就该睡了。”  
“那我可以和永梦一起睡吗？”  
“嗯？你会需要睡眠吗？”永梦垂下拿着游戏机的胳膊，有点好奇的发问。“再说，你在我身体里会比较安——”  
“可是我想和永梦一起！！”帕拉德强硬起来，“我以前就是和你一起睡的！”  
众人沉默下去，毕竟是永梦的Bugster，在体内还成长了那么久。虽不是面对面，可的确随时随地陪伴着。说不定睡眠这东西并不存在，而是仿照永梦的身体精神需求，作出的减缓行动的行为。  
“好吧，”永梦觉得自己说话莫名硬不起来。甚至当对方扑进自己怀中，他都抬手抱住了。Bugster没有进入他身体，而是赖在他怀中。这使得永梦不但没躲开，反而调整姿势让对方在腿上呆住了。  
忽然想起什么，永梦转向了Graphite。从刚才开始就看着他们这边几个人互动的Bugster，像是看笑话似的露出一副不感兴趣的样子，靠着楼梯栏杆。只是他从一开始永梦进来，就一直盯着这名人类。  
“那个，Graphite。我要睡觉了，你能不能不一直盯着我？”永梦耐不住的开口，同时瞄了眼整个后背扬在自己腿上，头垂到一旁睡袋上的帕拉德。或许Graphite在担心同伴，“我不会把帕拉德怎么样的。”  
“为什么我不能盯着你？就像是你们不信任我们一样，我也没信任你。不过目前的形势，我也知道你不会做什么，所以我也是。”  
帕拉德把手举在脸前伸着胳膊继续玩着游戏，永梦的腿整个就是他的靠垫。可帕拉德倒是可以分神接话，“永梦倒是不会注意到我的目光呢，”想到过去他总是暗中观察永梦的一举一动，“却很在意别人的。”  
这样想来，永梦的确一直都没有发现。不是迟钝，也不是敏感。说不定是因为过去就在一起，帕拉德一直看着永梦的关系，从而让永梦已经习惯了也说不定？  
“我拥有Brave恋人的记忆，”Graphite起身踱步而来，这让贵利矢和永梦都作出了些许警觉。可他开口却是另一句话，“人类的女人，在被Brave投来目光时会不自在，告诉对方不要盯着自己看，会害羞。但是不看时又很在意，还让对方多看自己一会。人类这矛盾的地方真是奇怪。”望着瞠目结舌的永梦，Graphite凑近压低声音“你也是这样么？Ex-Aid。不想被盯着，其实又想被盯着？你们人类都是这样吗？”  
“我才没有？！”永梦不假思索的叫出来。  
旁边的贵利矢哭笑不得，“虽然不想承认，可人心矛盾这一点…说的意外的有些准。”看着Graphite不解并且对他这话感到不满的样子，贵利矢耸了耸肩，“他一点也不想被你盯着看。”  
“Poppy Pipapopa，”Graphite转向了另一名同类，“你也拥有宿主的记忆。怎么样？人类是否都是这样？”  
这是一个不太愿意被提起的话题，可从Graphite嘴里说出来，就连阻止的时间都没有。Poppy一下子被问得很尴尬，小心翼翼的扫向两名同伴，“我记忆并不清楚。但是…她大概也是这样。”  
“等等！等等？！”永梦赶紧摆摆手阻止他们，“那个是恋人和夫妻之间的情况，请不要按在我身上！”  
“永梦平日不看着我，其实很想让我看着吗？”帕拉德一副恍然大悟的样子坐起身，像是小动物似的趴在永梦身前，强行出现在人类青年的视野中。“但是游戏的时候就会好好看着我，以前也希望我出现。这也是恋人和夫妻之间的矛盾感吗？”  
“你在说什么啊！”永梦感觉自己一阵恍惚。好比战斗过似的，精神有些累。所以他扶住帕拉德的肩膀，把小小身体的Bugster按到在了一旁到空位上，“请睡觉！”  
只听到Poppy和贵利矢都发出笑声，害得永梦有一阵脸红。Graphite似乎把刚才的问题忘了，失去兴趣后转身离开。贵利矢他们回到了游戏机里，隐约传来他们对于空间变大不少的感叹，以及黎斗责备他们进来后空间又小了的抱怨。  
帕拉德钻在睡袋里紧紧搂着永梦不撒手，脸埋进青年胸口。而永梦空荡荡的双臂也被填满，他缓缓的抬手抱住了自己小小的Bugster。


	5. Return

先察觉这里被入侵的是Graphite，Bugster站起身后毫不犹豫的举起Buggle Driver，在念出“培养”后被红色沸腾的数据细胞包裹，让龙之形态的赤色外表展露出来。看来他已经确定是正宗，所以将他的双刃剑握在手中。  
动静也让永梦他们产生了反应，就在正宗带着飞彩踏入他们所在的房间时，贵利矢也数据移动到了Graphite相对面，从另一侧以Lazer Trubo的形态对峙上正宗变成的绿色骑士。而Poppy则催促的把永梦拽起来，随即挡在前方变身成Toki Miki Crisis。  
“帕拉德？”永梦爬起来装上Game Drive，刚要掏出卡带却发现帕拉德竟然还躺在那里睡着。这件事不可思议，难道数据被简化对身体和精神造成了干涉吗？永梦是不知道具体情况，但他现在必须把帕拉德带去安全的地方，至少让对方进入自己身体里。  
“帕拉德，起来了！起来！”他慌张跪下来，和催小孩起床似的，强行夹着对方两边腋下，把帕拉德抬了起来。  
下一句话还没说完，只见Taddle Legacy的冰系招数顺着地面射出一阵寒气，坚硬的冰顶撞着燃烧的火焰，夹杂着滚烫的热气强行把Graphite推出一段距离。  
Lv99对Lv100还有有所差距，不过高傲的Bugster并不畏惧。挥动的剑缠绕龙焰，斩断筑起的冰道袭向飞彩。而对方已经切成炎系，用刃当下。  
“带着帕拉德离开！”重视同伴的Graphite丢下这句话后就冲回战场。另一边贵利矢和Poppy彼此配合，试图不让Crouns没有机会下手暂停。  
即使如此，正宗还是步步逼近。永梦不得不把帕拉德抱了起来，奋力的驱使双腿站起身。至少先撤离这个地方，免得处于攻击范围内的话，会把帕拉德打中。以及…没来得及变身的他，在这里可不安全。  
实习医抱起自己的Bugster，向着反方向跑开，后方的战局让他看起来很像带着孩子避难的家长。  
“糟了？！”永梦惊呼一声刹住车，回头望见被他落在睡袋旁的白色游戏机。黎斗还在里面，而且忙的根本没注意到自己被丢下了，“游戏机！”  
“Genm，”不知道何时醒了的帕拉德趴在永梦肩头看到后方的情况，不在乎永梦是不是被突然传来的声音吓到，帕拉德一个数据移动出现在了睡袋旁。  
“哎？！”怀里一下空了的永梦往前踉跄半步。没从Bugster的行为里反应过来的他，愣掉之余身体先作出反应，干劲回头去找帕拉德。  
而帕拉德一捡起游戏机，就又一个数据移动重新回到了永梦怀里。对…永梦怀里。他就和树袋熊似的搂住永梦的脖子，呈现出了离开前永梦抱着他的样子。  
刚回头的永梦不但眼前的帕拉德从睡袋旁消失，而且怀里突然一沉，直接抱着帕拉德跪在了地上。  
“帕…帕拉德？”永梦把对方顺着跪下的姿势弯腰放下，结果看到对方把游戏机塞进了自己手里。下一秒身后巨响，回头发现不知道谁射偏的招数正好打在了睡袋上，直接把那个睡袋给炸了。  
“进来！”永梦回立马采取行动。小Bugster兴致勃勃对举起手“哦”了一声，便钻进了他的身体。  
伴着金色的骑士登场，游戏领域扩大后进行了场地切换。环境依旧是黑夜的野外，但变的相当宽敞。永梦将游戏机放在岩石后作为保护，随即以最高速度冲向了Crouns。  
飞彩的目标同时转向了永梦，不过却被Graphite阻挡。Lazer Trubo和Toki Miki Crisis的攻击刚被Crouns攻破，不过这次Hyper Muteki弥补了空位，上前进行攻击。  
知道帕拉德在永梦体内的正宗，开始毫不手软的对其进行攻击。  
Lv100的Brave攻击强势，石墨被击退过来同时，未断的烈焰也撞飞了永梦。Poppy的惊呼被掩盖，Lazer Trubo则立马采取行动，上前先断送了Taddle Legacy的下个招式。  
就在Crouns决定上前解决永梦时，一抹白色的身影闯入其中。Dangerous Zombiede的连击虽然无效，可却以出其不意打乱了正宗的阵脚。  
他们都没给Crouns稳住的时间，Poppy和贵利矢同时攻来。随即和Graphite互传位置，紧随其后的攻击施加给了飞彩。Graphite则用剑砍向正宗，猛烈碰撞。虽不清楚怎么突然呈现出一种奇妙的默契，可双方还是在不间断的交错下让正宗和飞彩的进攻被拖延击破。  
“畏惧我神的才能吧！”黎斗说着，把游戏机丢给了永梦，“让他进去就能破解了。”  
永梦还没开口，帕拉德的小数据团就从他胸口流了出来，直接钻入了机器里。随后就像是膨胀了似的，大量的数据一下子用涌出屏幕，害得永梦没能拿住，让游戏机从手里脱离，直接被包裹进了数据中。  
现场的其他人都有些许吃惊的停下动作，只见恢复成平日样子的帕拉德站在了永梦身前。一手拿着Game Drive，一手拿着Gashat Gear Dual，歪头活动了下脖子。  
“的确没想到有这一天，”帕拉德不紧不慢的对面具下的永梦扬了扬嘴角，但这是开心，反而是不甘挑起的怒火。怎么能屈服于让人类保护呢？重回战场的Bugster转身面向罪魁祸首，将Game Drvie戴上腰间，“让我好好讨回一笔吧。”  
随即六对二的局面呈现，Crouns和Taddle Legacy的实力的确相当，可面对这几位战斗也不低的骑士，逐步陷入劣势。尤其是发现儿子破坏了自己计划的正宗，猛烈的攻势一路逼近永梦和黎斗，从而让其他人有机可趁。  
很快，Crouns他们的防御就被击垮。Dangerous Zombie和Toki Miki Crisis踢开了挡在Crouns身前的Teddle Legacy，随即Graphite发动激怒龙牙穿过空袭将Taddle Legacy击退，并双刀舞动的第二击冲向了Crouns。正宗手疾眼快之下打算暂停，却发现Lazer Trubo的雀弓已经袭来。为此错失机会的他，最终被双重打中。  
Para-DX马力全开，为了讨回那一笔，他先启动的Perfect Critical Finish的刃枪，利用“钢铁化”和“分身”的能量道具组合，使用了全方位发射能量弹。紧接着他又使出飞踢，同永梦的Hyper Muteki进行了双重连击。  
这期间飞彩被Poppy等人阻止，即使能力再强，Lv100也无法同时应付四个对手。最终的结果便是，正宗不得不撤退，而飞彩也在看向帕拉德后，不语的离开。  
“真扫兴，”没能铲除Crouns的帕拉德如此抱怨，随即站到了Graphite身旁。不过他却不忘对永梦说一声，“这次合作很愉快，但现在没必要再来一次。”少见的对方没有缠着永梦，而是对正宗的行为念念不忘，从而舍弃了这个地方消失不见了。  
看到帕拉德和Graphite的身影消失，剩下的四个人也解除了变身。永梦感激了下黎斗的帮忙，当然对方已经沉浸在了自己的才能当中，狂笑震动了整个房间…  
最后Poppy他们决定回去CR，而永梦则需要回家休息，这次没有顾虑。一天之内三场战斗的永梦的确精疲力竭。  
不过令他意外的是，等他回到家打开灯，赫然发现帕拉德坐在床边等着他。永梦以为自己大概太累的关系，却没想到感觉到他不确定的帕拉德给了他个笑容，两步上前将他按在了墙上。  
真实的触感毋庸置疑就是帕拉德本人，而这个Bugster竟然在他家。“你怎么会——？！”  
“我以前可是和你一起住着的啊，”对方念念不忘的提起六年前的事情，“我出现在家里，你不用感到意外。”虽然他这段时间就没有来过，却说的很自然。帕拉德凑近永梦，望着这个有点戒备的人，“永梦。”  
“什么…？”永梦整个贴在墙上。  
“你抱了我，陪我玩了，摸了我的头，还让我和你一起睡。”帕拉德转转眼睛，回忆这短短一日收获的事情，“我很开心哦。”他捉住永梦的手，不顾对方想要抽走的力度，将对方的手按在胸口，“真是让我雀跃。”  
永梦瞬间涨红了脸，他自己都能觉得热度要灼伤耳朵。回忆起今日的事情，肢体接触和自己的态度，如论如何都无法拒绝对方。以及面对对方说出来的话，自己今天不经意想了很多，回忆起来的那些想法此时不停流过大脑。  
不敢相信自己的动摇，手想要抽回，却被帕拉德紧紧按在胸口上。即使推动，也根本没让帕拉德有丝毫动摇。此时的帕拉德时平日见到的帕拉德，和先前的幼体截然不同，但不管哪个都是真正的帕拉德。  
是从他身体里诞生的…他的Bugster。  
“我想和你睡，永梦。”  
“——哎？！”永梦睁大眼睛猛地抬头，可是对方却借着撑住墙的姿势将他围住，靠近过来。  
“刚才被Crouns吵醒了吧？我还想继续和你睡下去呢，”帕拉德口吻夹带着懊恼，说着令人震惊的话。“被打扰了真扫兴，所以我们继续吧？”  
“等…”  
“今晚什么都不做。‘不玩了，去睡觉，’这是你说的。而且你答应让我一起睡，”帕拉德嘴巴很快的堵住自己的宿主。随后突然后退，牵住永梦的手让对方往前一个不稳倒了过来。“你很累了对吧？我感觉的出来。”  
永梦最后拒绝不了，对方看起来真的除了这个没要求别的，比平日的情况好上很多。面对这个邀请，永梦觉得自己一下子弱势起来，尤其经历今日后更没发拒绝，毕竟对方没有伤害自己。  
倒是帕拉德玩笑说着“再不睡我就要控制你上床了”这种话，害得永梦立马不满的拒绝，干劲换好衣服去洗漱。等他洗漱回来，帕拉德真的躺在被窝里等着他。  
扫了被子里的Bugster，永梦一时之间不清楚该从哪里吐槽。最后他好不容易抓住了一个点，“你一定要穿着外套睡吗？”即使知道那个是数据的一部分。  
“人类都需要换衣服的啊，”望眼永梦身上穿的，帕拉德的身体泛起波动后，立马变成了一模一样的短裤和T恤。  
永梦脑中瞬间出现了“情侣装”，吓得他干劲摇摇头。  
等他钻进去后，注意到Bugster的体温没有那么热，这让他不会很闷。可谁知下一秒，帕拉德就一把抱了上来。  
“帕——你在…干什么啊？！”  
“抱着你睡啊。”  
对着理所当然还不撒手的帕拉德，永梦在对方怀里摆动半天。两人在被子下扭了会，永梦最后认识到自己挣脱不开，除非要把床弄的乱糟糟，所以放弃了挣扎。  
看到永梦在怀里乖乖软下来，帕拉德也放松胳膊搭在对方身上，可他还是欲罢不能的贴着，将永梦整个埋如怀中。永梦呆在那里，听不到心跳，可竟也能感到对方心情的愉悦。  
这是与先前被小Bugster楼主腰所不停的感觉，如果说那个是让自己产生庇护的心态，那现在则是自己被包裹起来得到的安稳。奇怪了，永梦觉得肯定是累过头才会有这种想法产生。  
“你让我抱了…”  
永梦感到头顶上对方的下巴动了动，Bugster的悄语此时在黑暗里如此清晰。  
“你还让我陪你睡了…”  
永梦没回话，却意识到这些词如此有分量，让他屏住呼吸。  
“好开心。”  
抿住嘴，永梦不打算回答。因为他觉得自己此刻的面部表情如此微妙，即便光线根本看不到，可他知道自己内心的混乱肯定传达过去了。这种如同被看穿的感觉真不好，更让他蒙上了一层羞涩。  
帕拉德证明了这一点，满足的收了收手臂，享受着永梦疯狂跳动的心。他没想过等待回应，单纯搂得更紧。直到永梦在身体的疲倦下睡去，帕拉德才蹭了蹭对方头顶。  
而他知道，被子下的永梦，手已经轻轻搭在了他的腰上。  
第二天清晨，睁开眼的青年，又恢复到独自一人躺在床上到日子。他的游戏机被送了回来，躺在枕边。


End file.
